


Perfection Of Repentance

by jellyfishdream, Sebastian_Zevach



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Will Update Soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishdream/pseuds/jellyfishdream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_Zevach/pseuds/Sebastian_Zevach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whether your words.... are lies created to deceive me... or the truth, that I have sought all my life... It makes no difference... You will rot."</p><p> When the world is once again corrupted by Genesis copies, it's up to AVALANCHE to untangle the hidden truth. Even if it means teaming up with their worse enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection Of Repentance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the world is once again corrupted by Genesis copies, it's up to AVALANCHE to untangle the hidden truth. Even if it means teaming up with their worse enemy.

"Your awake, get up."

Sephiroth frowned, opening his eyes to a loud noise that made his ears ring. In fact, he's surrounded by all kinds of noises, those of which would describe a battlefield.

_What?...._

Turning his head, Sephiroth found himself on the ground, right where he had fallen. He checked his surrounding to make sure there weren't any opponents, however, all that he could make out was a blurry figure. 

"Who....are you?" Asked Sephiroth, speaking in a low, raspy voice. Trying to get a better view of the figure, Sephiroth tried to stand. Only to fall back down due alarming amount of cuts and bruises dressed upon his body.

"There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the worlds. Healer of the dawn. Healer of worlds. Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh" Uttered the figure as it came closer to Sephiroth. Covered in blood, the blade was held high, waiting for it's master call to perform the finishing blow but the call was never issued. 

"Genesis.... Why?" Questioned Sephiroth struggling to get up only to be forced back down with Genesis foot. Sephiroth groans in pain at the feeling of the blade against his neck. The blade was too close to his liking. Being centimeters from his neck, the blade began it's attack before stopping abruptly. 

It was then, that a green aura enclosed itself around Sephiroth, healing him. Backing up wearily Genesis spoke "I see, your so-called Mother is still with you." Finally being able to stand up but no balance, Sephiroth summoned Masamune as extra support. 

"Jenova has nothing to do with this Genesis, why did you attack me?" Questioned Sephiroth before striking Genesis, and tried to dodge Genesis fireballs but got hit. Jenova shrieking inside his mind begging him to stop fighting and flee. 

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies. I offer thee still silent sacrifice." Genesis spoke with traces of venom and with a fierce look in his eyes. 

Unsure what move to make, with Jenova constantly screaming in his head to flee or to stay and fight the man Sephiroth no longer reconized. Genesis stalked forward, with every step he made Sephiroth heart rate increased. The tension between the two, as if it could be physically cut by a knife. 

Sephiroth wobbled backwards, with the intent of escaping the psychotic man that was once his friend. Who also has the ability to kill him. Taking Jenova's advice, Sephiroth used an Exit Materia, making his grand escape. Sephiroth had managed to escape to Edge, not far enough, but enough to travel to another town. 

Sephiroth dropped Masamune on the ground, as it shattered he walked into the crowd while keeping a low profile....


End file.
